The film and television industries have evolved significantly over the last 40 years, specifically with respect to camera technology and its use in various types of productions. Film and televisions makers are now using different cameras and handheld techniques to create productions that are more realistic and designed to put the audience emotionally into the production.
Film and television makers need to be able to easily move a camera around, effect several different perspectives easily and put the camera into various configurations, in order to easily achieve the modern perspectives shown in films and television shows.
To that end, there is a need in the film and video industries for a multi-purpose, flexible camera mount assembly that is stable, easy to use and accessible to many different types of filmmakers.